


VID: Caveat Lecter (SerialKiller!Sherlock AU, Sherlock/John friendship)

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Friendship, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a serial killer; John learns to cope.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's 3 a.m. in the morning/put my key in the door and/ bodies laying all over the floor and/ I don't remember how they got there/ but I guess I must have killed them - killed them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Caveat Lecter (SerialKiller!Sherlock AU, Sherlock/John friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> After a week of struggling to write some nice, fluffy Johnlock, this just... happened. I think it was my brain rebelling, although if it's any consolation it's still vaguely shippy. The song has been heavily ~~butchered~~ edited/rearranged, so don't expect the official version. Thanks to **evila_elf** for previewing.

[Caveat Lecter (BBC Sherlock, SerialKiller!Sherlock AU)](http://vimeo.com/56412484) from [daasgrrl](http://vimeo.com/user10499044) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: caveat

Also at: [tumblr](http://daasgrrl.tumblr.com/post/39084346222/caveat-lecter-serial-killer-sherlock-vid).

 **Song:** 3am (Eminem)


End file.
